1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to calendars and more specifically it relates to a multi-year calendar device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous calendars have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 458,970 to Fitch; U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,220 to Roden; U.S. Pat. No. 2,447,807 to Lathrop and U.S. Pat. No. 2,768,459 to Corbett all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.